1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to an integrated device comprising an electronic device and an associated power supply adapted for being plugged into a standard AC current electrical outlet, the power supply being pivotal with respect to the associated electronic device.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of electronic devices require a power supply to convert standard 60 hertz AC electrical current to DC current to power the device. Many of these electronic devices are separately housed and remotely located from the power supply used to power them. Typically, the power supply has an electrical plug capable of being inserted into a standard AC electrical outlet in a wall or an extension cord. In addition, the power supply has a pair of conductors to carry the DC current to the electronic device being powered thereby. The electrical plug may be an integral part of the power supply or it may be connected to the power supply by a standard AC line cord.
In many applications, the separate power supply, AC line cord, DC conductors and the electronic device being powered create undesirable clutter and frequently require that the electronic device occupy desk space. Moreover, relocation of the electronic device requires moving the various wires and separate assemblies. Constructing the power supply and electronic device in a single housing with an external AC line cord afforded a partial solution. However, for small electronic devices it is desirable for the device itself to have an integral electrical plug capable of being inserted directly into a standard electrical outlet without the use of an AC line cord. However, such integral electrical plugs undesirably restrict the orientation of the electronic device with respect to the electrical outlet. The prior art offers no method for satisfactorily dealing with these problems.